


Old wounds

by Musicalsanddc



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon), The SpongeBob Musical - Various/Anthony & Coulton/Jarrow
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-02-18 02:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13090665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musicalsanddc/pseuds/Musicalsanddc
Summary: SpongeBob SquarePants hates his parents. Why? They took him from a loveing home and suddenly cared. Oh also his mother wants him to not think for himself.This also held wounds on Mr. Eugene Krabs. He loved the boy so much. But he was taken when he was ten. So began his attitude money is better than people.Will SpongeBob moveing back change that?*Disclaimer I only own the idea.*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will mostly likely be updated faster on Wattpad. Ofmusicalsanddc

_I'll finally be able to think for myself._ That was the thought running threw SpongeBob's head as he looked at himself threw the mirror.

In the glass he saw his mom approach. Today she was going to help him get his first house.

Under conditions of course.

He had to make friends so he wasn't alone. He had to get a job. And mostly importantly, not kill his cat Garry.

But SpongeBob thought he was ready.

"Good morning sweetheart." Carrol said.

"Morning Mom." SpongeBob muttered as she straightened his already straight tie.

"I made pancakes." SpongeBob winced at his mother's words.

Mr. Krabs, the person he knew as father all those years ago, always made pancakes on Saturdays like this.

And the day he was told the new.

_"It's friday dad why are you making pancakes?" The ten year old had asked._

_"Today's a special exception. And they're not your favorite." Mr. Krabs said to the ten year old._

_SpongeBob nodded. "Is it about the person who saw you the other day?"_

_"Yes. That was your mother. You're real mother."_

_SpongeBob had figured out he was adopted two ears ago_

_"They wanna take you back."_

SpongeBob shook the memory out of his head and went to eat.

 

* * *

 

Two pancakes and two car rides later SpongeBob and Carrol where where in need of food.

The pair stepped into the Krusty Krab.

SpongeBob want so much to talk to Mr. Krabs. But he settled down with a soft drink.

SpongeBob was quite until he saw a familiar face.

"Pearl!" He called a little to loud. His mother scolded him as said person walked over.

"SpongeBob?" She asked.

The boy nodded and got up and hugged her

"It's been to long."

"Yes I know. Eight years. I missed you."

"I missed you too. Daddy did too. He changed." Pearl said.

"W-What do you mean?" SpongeBob asked.

"Go see for yourself." Pearl pulled back and walked off.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

SpongeBob slowly knocked on the door in front of him.

"Come in." The voice seemed uncaring. Dull. Uninterested.

The boy stepped in to see the change.

There were no photos of him Pearl and Mr. Krabs.

No drawings they had proudly given to their father.

No crafts that where made so delicately and with love.

No patchy paint of rainbows and abstract art that Mr. Krabs had once let his children paint.

What greeted him was blank walls.

What greeted him was money neatly stacked up. Mr. Krabs counting it.

"What can I help you with?" Mr. Krabs asked. When there was no answer Mr. Krabs looked up.

"Uh I um." SpongeBob started.

"Out." Mr. Krabs snarled

"Sorry I uh just wanted to say hi. And I missed you." SpongeBob turned away and walked to his table

* * *

 

A few days after SpongeBob's hope was lost.

He couldn't find a job. The Krusty Krab was his only hope.

So he walked in earlier that day and said his qualifications.

Granted they weren't many. 

He waited for a call dreadfully.

He made friends. Patrick. Sandy. Avalin.

Avalin was the most interesting. She was the daughter of the Plankton's.

But she was nice.

The phone rang. SpongeBob be quickly picked it up.

 


	3. 3

SpongeBob came into work the next morning.

Squidward saw and groaned. "It had to be you."

SpongeBob smiled. "Hello to you too Squidward."

Squidward huffed and turned away.

SpongeBob walked to the kitchen.

He didn't mind if Squidward didn't seem to like him. Though it hurt some

SpongeBob thought of a way to get Mr. Krabs out of whatever happened over the ten years.

He watched Mr. Krabs come to him.

After an hour of learning he got it. When Mr. Krabs went to walk out he spoke up.

"I'm sorry they took me away from you. I didn't like it there. It wasn't a home."

Mr. Krabs didn't say anything but SpongeBob saw a smile smile that faded as soon as it came.

It would be trying and hard but the boy was determined to fix this.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was rushed. Sorry


End file.
